


More Than You Know

by Silver_Wraith



Series: It's All in the Game [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Ryan always thought he was the dominant of the two, but that was only because Bryce allowed him to be. Power bottom! Bryce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another dirty work from my dirty, dirty mind. Hope you guys enjoy it!

“I still can’t believe you guys are together.” Jonathan said as he and his friends played another round of Uno. The news that Ryan and Bryce were together was still kind of a shock even though he suspected they felt something for each other, but he never expected any of the two would have the guts to say anything to one another.

“C’mon Delirious, it is not that hard to accept.” Luke replied after letting out a +4 card and changing the color to green right at the youngest of them. “Ha-ha, take that Bryce.”

“Hey, Bryce only takes it from me, Cartoonz!” Ryan yelled at his friend, partially joking and partially being serious.

“Thanks Ohm, but I think I can defend myself.” The blond said dropping a +4 directly at Jonathan and changing the color back to blue. “Uno!”

“Goddamn it, Bryce! You lucky you’re cute. So cute, that I am going to believe you didn’t mean to do that.” Jonathan’s words made the younger blood boil.

“Really? I can be evil if I want to.” A chorale of loud laughs was heard after Bryce said that.

“C’mon Bryce, you are too cute to be mean to anyone. It’s like Delirious trying being normal.” Luke pointed out and it only made the blond angrier. “Uno!”

“Brycie, don’t be like that.” Ryan said looking at his boyfriend’s facecam and at how pissed off he was. “It’s not a bad thing to be that adorable. I love your cuteness. You couldn’t harm a fly and we all know that.”

“When the boyfriend backs up the friend, you know it is true.” Jonathan added.

“I bet he is a fucking saint in bed. He probably goes back to being virgin right after Ryan fucks him.” Luke joked and even though it was a mean joke, the others couldn’t help but laugh.

“Cartoonz ain’t lying. I like being the dominant one in the relationship.” Now Ryan had gone too far. All of a sudden, Bryce disconnected his call and left the game. “Bryce? Brycie? Are you there? Hello? Brycie-poo?”

“He left, Ohm. I wouldn’t worry. He is too cute to tell you to sleep on the couch.” Luke then disconnected, followed by Jonathan.

Ryan turned off his computer and left his recording room so he could go to Bryce’s own game setting. He wasn’t there, so he moved to their room. The blond was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed and frowning. Ryan got closer and squatted in front of his upset boyfriend.

“C’mon Brycie-poo, we were just messing around with you.” The older said but it didn’t make the blond feel better.

“I can be the dominant one, and I don’t care if you don’t believe it.” Bryce stated and Ryan tried to hold his laugh. He was so used to seeing the blond squirm and beg under him that he couldn’t imagine if the roles changed. After all, Bryce was a total bottom. There was nothing he could do to make Ryan feel less dominant.

“Why don’t we just forget this whole thing, huh? I’m going to take a shower and then we can watch a movie and cuddle afterwards.” Ryan offered but Bryce was determined to prove him otherwise. The blond was going to make him regret what he said.

* * *

Bryce got up after he noticed his boyfriend was asleep. He took some ropes he got from their garage earlier and since Ryan was a heavy sleeper, the older didn’t notice when Bryce tied his wrists to the bedpost. He was also lucky that his boyfriend only slept in his boxers, so it would make his task easier. The blond then took his pajamas off and put on something he knew Ryan wouldn’t be able to resist. So, after everything was set, he went back to bed and straddled his boyfriend who bucked his hips once he felt a pressure onto his crotch. The younger then took a deep breath and went into character, before raising his hands and slapping Ryan across the face.

“Wake up!” He ordered, making the other open his eyes and look around. He felt the pain of being hit but he was more surprised to the fact that he was tied to the bed. He tried to pull against the ropes but it was useless. “Your muscles won’t help in here. I was a scout once, so I know how to tie a knot.”

“Brycie, that is not funny. Untie me now.” Ryan said forcefully, he wasn’t gonna have any of it.

“Let’s make something clear here, Ohm. From now on I’m Mr. McQuaid to you.” Bryce said and it made Ryan stop fighting the ropes and look up at the blond.

“You can’t be serious.” Another slap and the older knew it was indeed serious.

“Say it.”

“No…”

SLAP

“I can do this all night. All you gotta do is be a nice boy and say it.”

“I-I won’t…”

SLAP

“You really want to spend the whole night here being slapped by me?”

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, Mr. McQuaid.” Even after saying it, he received a final slap. “Why did you do that? I did what you told me to!”

“I just felt like it.” Bryce said and could feel something pressing against his butt. “Oh, someone likes being treated like this…”

“No, I-I just…” Ryan was silenced when he felt the blond lower his body and press their lips together. He could feel his own body betraying him as his arousal got higher. This part of Bryce he never knew was truly turning him on. Even though the slaps weren’t that painful, to know that someone as sweet as his boyfriend did it, was already a shock. Ryan moaned into the kiss as he felt Bryce pull his tongue inside the older’s mouth and making his hips grind against his ever-growing erection. “Brycie, I mean, Mr. McQuaid, I…”

“Shh, less talking and more action.” Bryce then started kissing Ryan’s neck, sucking on the tender flesh he found there. He knew his boyfriend was still trying to fight it. He heard the ropes groaning at the constant pulling they suffered from the one who was tied to them, trying to free himself and take over the control he was so used to having. Once he knew there would be hickeys left on Ryan’s neck, he moved southwards, until he found a nipple to suck on. It was usually the older that did it to him, but now it was Bryce’s way, and if he wanted, he’d get it. So, he decided to do it and find out if his boyfriend would like it as much as he did. A long moan and the creaking of ropes could be heard. There was his answer. But he wanted to take things further so Ryan would never joke about it again. That was when he sunk his teeth on the nub.

“AAHHHH!” The loud yell was what he needed, before he was kind and went back to sucking and licking it. The contrast of forceful and loving behavior made Ryan go crazy with pleasure. His cock throbbed violently in his boxers, but he knew Bryce would torture him before getting it out. The constant moaning got louder as the blond moved to the other nipple. Again, he bit down on the hardening flesh between his lips and it made Ryan thrust his hips upwards in response, desperate for friction to relieve himself. “Fuck…”

Bryce kept traveling south, his bangs brushing softly against his boyfriend’s torso, as if the younger’s hair also wanted to make it more difficult for the other, making him shiver at the touch. The blond stopped when he was an inch under Ryan’s navel. The older looked down and saw his manhood right under Bryce’s head. The tip almost touching the chin of his torturer, but even with the constant twitching, it wasn’t enough to reach it. It was when the blond stood up in front of their bed wearing a nothing but a tight jockstrap. He turned around so his boyfriend could look directly at what he couldn’t touch while he was tied down. Ryan’s entire body flexed when Bryce’s ass came into view. And as if it wasn’t bad enough to see such creamy cheeks he was so used to squeeze and thrust into, when he was forced to watch the taller take hold of the elastic bands using each of his forefingers and pulling it far from his asscheeks so he could let go and make them slap against his butt as it jiggled from the impact, Ryan’s body temperature rose a lot and he started sweating.

“Still think I can’t dominate, Ohm?” Bryce asked while looking back at the panting boy tied to the bed. “Because now I don’t want to just do that. No… I want more. I want to see you beg for me.”

“In your dreams.” Ryan’s pride spoke louder. He could take being tied up, but give up the power he was so attached to like that wasn’t going to happen.

“We’ll see about that.” Bryce then climbed back to the bed, straddling his boyfriend once again, but this time his exposed backside was pointed towards the other’s face, while his own was right in front of the organ that made him scream like a bitch so many times before. But this time, the roles were reversed, it was Ryan’s cock that was desperate to be touched. Bryce wasn’t going to be that pitiful. He pulled the fabric of the boxers over it and the engorged shaft sprang free, throbbing and red. “Oh, what do we have here? Someone wants to play…”

“Bry… Oh, Jesus!” Ryan yelled when he felt Bryce quickly run his tongue over the head.

“I’ve never seen you so hard like you are now. Are you hiding something from me, Ohm? Is there something you wanna tell me?” The blond asked already knowing the reason was because the older was enjoying being in the submissive position a lot, even though his mind tried to deny it, his body was already showing the truth. “You like this, don’t you?”

“No, I’m… I’m just always horny, that’s all.”

“Oh… I see. So, you won’t mind if I do this, right?” Bryce then wiggled his ass really close to Ryan’s face. The other felt like a pizza deliverer, he was able to smell but not do anything with it. And Bryce knew how much he wanted to have it under his power. “Or this…”

SLAP

That time, the slap was across his own cheeks, ass cheeks. The sound made Ryan’s dick jump and he recalled the times he would slap those himself while buried to the hilt between them. But he couldn’t take his eyes off it, so close yet so far. Bryce then placed a hand on each cheek and pulled them apart, showing his boyfriend exactly what he couldn’t have unless the blond allowed it.

“Don’t deny it, Ohm, you want it. But you know what you gotta do to get it.”

“I’m not gonna beg, Bryce!”

“Too bad…” The younger then got off his lover and made his way to the end of the mattress, right between Ryan’s legs. He looked at the tied-up man, fighting his own feelings on whether he should give in or keep fighting. The muscular one took it by surprise when he felt Bryce lift his legs. “Then I guess I’ll play with yours a little bit.”

“No, Bryce… No!” Ryan whined as he was about to have his most private part under the blond’s mercy, or lack of it. In all of his life, nobody dared to touch him there. Bryce did squeeze his buttocks while he trusted into the blond, but never did anything with what was between them. He flinched when he felt a wet, hot muscle press against his entrance, but at the same time his toes curled and he let out a moan. “Stop it…”

Bryce could notice that Ryan’s commanding tone was getting weaker with time. It wouldn’t take long for the older to admit he was wrong. So, he started lapping at the place he never attempted to touch. He always had the conception it was a forbidden place since Ryan always puffed out his chest to say he was the top. And even though he had no intention to fuck him, just to know that it was another soft spot on his boyfriend was a great thing for when he was back to the submissive position again. But for now, he was really enjoying the taste it had and how loud it made Ryan moan. Not only that but if the older didn’t want it like he made sure to say it, he could easily close his muscular legs and avoid Bryce from touching it ever again. Instead, the blond barely had to use any strength to hold them up as he gave his boyfriend his first rimjob.

“Now you know how I felt during all those times you did it to me.” Bryce pointed out making the other remember when he spent a lot of time tasting the blond just like he was doing to him. The younger did learn a lot about gay sex with Ryan, and it was time to put it to the test. So, he reached for the lube on their bedside table, before squirting some of it on his fingers.

“Don’t do it, Bryce! I mean it, you’ll regret… Oh my fucking God!” Ryan yelled as he felt the cold substance in contact with the tight ring of muscles not so immaculate anymore. At the same time, the blond took the length in his mouth, knowing it would make the other relax so he could push his finger further inside. Just like he expected, his middle finger slid into the puckered heat that was Ryan’s asshole. And again, he didn’t want to go full throttle on this, but just the fact that the older made such a big deal over one finger, it was enough for him to push Ryan closer to what he wanted. “Holy hell!”

With his talented mouth, Bryce easily deepthroated his boyfriend, making him writhe on the bed. Ryan even spread his legs a little more, giving the blond more access to that new area of his body in sexual terms. For some reason, Bryce being the only one that could touch him there made it even hotter for him, not to mention it made the blowjob he was receiving way more pleasurable. The younger YouTuber moved his fingers in and out, perfectly pressing the digit against his unused prostrate, while he felt Bryce’s other hand caress his balls, which seemed to be working harder in producing his sperm and at way larger quantity as well.

Bryce could feel his boyfriend’s cock swell inside his mouth. But before the other could blow his load, he pulled back, taking his finger out as well. Ryan’s entire body was glistening with sweat, while he thrusted his hips into the air, looking for the least to make him shoot the best orgasm of his life. At that point, the older was almost giving up fighting. His fists softened and the ropes weren’t strained anymore. Dehydrated, out of breath and on the verge of cumming, Ryan looked at Bryce like a beggar, who needed the younger’s pity.

“You ready to submit to me, Ohm?” The voice, usually cheerful and sweet now swelled with confidence, as if Bryce drained it from the older while sucking him off.

“Yes… Yes, I am, Mr. McQuaid. Just please let me cum.” Ryan’s voice, on the other hand, was weak and respectful, really wanting what only the blond could give him at that point.

“So soon? And what about me? Don’t you want me to feel good too?” That was low. Especially for Bryce. He broke the older down to a begging mess for release, only to pull the ‘I thought you loved me’ card. It did sound selfish to care only about his own pleasure. But with all the younger made him go through these last minutes was enough to drive any man crazy.

“No, Mr. McQuaid, I didn’t mean… I’m sorry, forget what I said. Do whatever you want with me.” Ryan said, expecting that would make Bryce go back to his kind, angelic self and they could enjoy a late night round of sex like before. But he also knew that sounded too good to be true. He saw the blond smile and take off his jockstrap. All that teasing he did to his boyfriend made the blond really aroused. He, one more time, straddled Ryan and took hold of his rock-hard cock, lining it with his unprepared hole. It was so tight that the older had to go in an internal war so he wouldn’t cum and displease Bryce.

“You really want this virgin ass, huh? You certainly feel bigger now.” Bryce reminded his boyfriend of Luke’s joke and descended his ass, slowly welcoming Ryan’s length inside. The man under him kicked and moved his head against the pillow, unsure of how much more he could take before his balls unloaded their content. “Hold it in, Ohm. It’s my turn now.”

“Yes, Mr. McQuaid.” Ryan said and he felt the blond begin to move up and down at a torturing pace on his lap, making his dick slide against the extra tightness with a little more resistance, yet it couldn’t feel better for the tied-up gamer. He was in heaven and in hell at the same time. Feeling his cock being squeezed from head to base by the ass he loved so much, yet previously worked up so much that if it depended on him, he would have let go already and passed out from the pleasure. “Anything you want…”

“Anything I want? I like the sound of that. Tell me, whose dick is this.” Bryce asked squeezing his anal muscles even tighter around the intrusion.

“It’s… Fuck, It’s yours.”

“Good boy. So, that means I can have it whenever I want, right?”

“Yes, anytime… Anywhere…”

“You look like you want to cum, Ohm.”

“More than anything. Please…”

“Beg for it.”

“Please, Mr. McQuaid. I need y-your… permission. Please let me cum.” That was it. Ryan was completely submitted to him. They reached the point where the older would only release if Bryce allowed. It turned the younger beyond everything other he enjoyed in sex. So, unable to hold himself any longer, the blond wrapped his hand around his own length and stroked it.

“Cum for me, Ohm. Fill me up.” Bryce said and Ryan’s body flexed again, this time with such force that the ropes snapped and his hands went straight to the globes of the younger’s ass. Ryan fired his load in such big spurts, that now he felt like a firehose without control. He just kept cumming and cumming, unable to tell when it would end. Being sprayed on the inside like that sent Bryce off, shooting his own load all over his boyfriend’s muscular chest. Ryan was still going and it was now leaking around his cock and running down his balls before dripping onto the sheets. “Wow, you overcame yourself there…”

Bryce then lowered his upper body so he could kiss the other. While their lips moved, Ryan did feel weaker. He would never think Bryce is not capable of something. The blond had a lot of things inside that could show at any moment. And for some reason, Ryan wanted to explore each one of them. He felt the younger laugh at the kiss before pulling away.

“Hope you learned your lesson, Ohm.” Bryce said simply and received a nod from his boyfriend. The taller didn’t want to keep the dominant role for so long. It required a lot of work and he decided to leave it to Ryan. But he’d let the older suffer for a couple of days more before they went back to their previous state and Bryce could enjoy being manhandled again and again… “Carry me to the shower.”

In a sudden movement, Ryan carried the blond to the shower and they enjoyed a steamy one before they went back to their room, where Bryce made the older change their sheets so they could sleep in it. Ryan passed out right after cuddling with his lover. It was a night he would never forget though.

* * *

The next day, the couple joined their friends for another round of Uno!.

“Oh look, Bryce’s back! So, I take it you guys talked it through, right Ohm?” Luke asked but got no response. After a while, he found it weird since the other was in the chat with them. “Ohm, I’m talking to you.”

“You are allowed to talk, Ohm.” Bryce said, taking Jonathan and Luke by surprise.

“Thanks, Mr. McQuaid.” Ryan replied and the two were once more taken by surprise. “Yes, we… talked it out, Cartoonz.”

“Whoa, what the hell happened between you two?” Jonathan asked, truly curious on why they were talking like that.

“Seems like our little Brycie showed Ohm his dominant side, isn’t it right Mr. McQuaid’s pet?” Luke commented judging by the look of things.

“More than you know.”


End file.
